Destroying Something Beautiful
by UltimateSorceress
Summary: They cut me down to size...Broken wings have a home tonight, no one is listening. We never expected this. In a perfect world I'd never know your name. Will death just pass us by? Please just pass us by...Broken wings have a home tonight.
1. And That's All

**_Chapter One--- And That's All_**

I didn't understand it. I've always been told, "_Do what your heart tells you. Don't just go with the flow. Be brave enough to be different. You'll be better for it."_ But I wasn't better for it. Or maybe I just didn't think I was. I did exactlywhat my father had told me.I was brave enough to be different. But it didn't feel like bravery, it felt like scorn. As if everyone hated me for being me.

"Look, there goes that weirdo...he's so creepy!" I half-heartedly glared at the girl before continuing on. I was used to those comments. Still stung a bit though. I just don't get why I can't be different. What's so bad about...me?

"There goes the Ice Princess...wonder if he found anyone who can thaw him out yet." The boy gave his friends a suggestive grin and I heaved a sigh. Another day and that's all.

Sometimes I wish I could be normal. Have friends like normal people. A normal life. But then I slap myself and thank god that I've got what I got, got the friend I do and that I'm even alive. It's not so bad being myself...but...does it have to be so bad?

"Squall." The rough voice startled me from my head. I give her a small, _small_ smile and she nods in approval.

"Assignment?Partners?" I nodded. Fujin was my best friend. The only one who haseveraccepted me for who I am from the start and never had a problem with me being me. Maybe it was because she was just as "weird" as I am. She could be pretty, if she didn't look so different. But I think that's what makes her beautiful. The absolute rarity in her features.

"Sure. When have we not been partners?" Fujin thought about this and went back to her drawing. We've never not been partners.

"Class? We've have two new students. Seifer Almasy and Quistis Trepe." Ms. Mintis gestured to the two blonde's and I eyed them critically. They seemed normal enough, just like everyone else. Typical popular looks with that glimmer of wealth. But who was I to cast judgement?

"Have a seat right...let's see...hmm..there's seats on either side of Fujin and Squall." The two of us looked up in unison and then back down. I knew that the rest of class was giving them pitying looks. As if to say, "_You poor kids. You're going to catch their disease and be outcasts just like them."_

Whatever. Fujin traded a glance with me and I shrugged. No, I wasn't going to bother trying to befriend them. It was pointless.

"Hey..." The blonde guy smiled a bit at me and I just stared at him like he was crazy.

"...Hi..." He laughed a bit and turned his attention up to the teacher. I liked his eyes. They were a bright, proud green but if you looked just enough, they were kind.

Maybe he wouldn't be so bad. What was his name again? I was going to ask when that..._girl..._waltzed her way up to him, that fake smile plastered all over her face.

"Hiya! I'm Rinoa, but you can call me Rin. You want me to show you around?" She giggled a bit, a sound that never ceased to annoy me beyond reason. Seifer seemed to enjoy it.

"Sure, thanks." She giggled and went back to her desk, swaying her hips in a really funky way, trying to be sexy and (in my opinion anyways) failing miserably. So I guesshe wasn't different after all.

"Squall." Fujin poked me. I raised a brow and she held up her drawing. It was a picture of Rinoa's head exploding. I laughed.

Oops.

The class looked at me and I just looked back down at my own empty sketch pad. Damn.

"What's so funny?" Seifer asked, oblivious to the looks I was getting. I shook my head and didn't answer.

"Ok. Well."

"Class? May I have you attention? I've changed my mind. I will be deciding your groups." Fujin and I stared at each other. I prayed to anyone that would listen that Fujin and I would be together. Lady Luck apparently didn't like me much either. Surprise, surprise.

"Squall, Rinoa and Selphie." My life is over. Then again, it never really started so I guess I'm no worse off then I was when I woke up this morning. Fujin snickered at me.

"Fujin uh...oh! How about Fujin, Seifer and Irvine?" I grinned smugly at her. Irvine hit on anything that breathed. I didn't really care about Seifer.

"Fujin huh? Cool name." Fujin raised a brow at Seiferand went back to her drawing, ignoring the two completely.

"She doesn't talk much does she?" Seifer asked me. Why was he still talking to me? Didn't make much sense to me.

"...Not really." Seifer shrugged and looked at what my friend was drawing at the moment and nodded approvingly.

"Come on Seifer, don't hang out with them. It's just not right." Rinoa whisked him away. Well, at least it was quiet. I watched him from the corner of my eye, laughing easily with Rinoa though he played nervously with the thick wrist bands he sported, glancing down at them, a far off look in his eyes for a moment.

Hm.

_--- Fujin Pov-- (-+-)_

I was kind of interested in learning about Seifer. He seemed well enough. I mean, he talked to us didn't he? That was a good sign. But then, Rinoa would be sure to tell him something like Squall and I belonged to some cult that sacraficed rabbits on Easter or something.

Ok, just because we nailed a _stuffed_ bunny to a cross one Easter and put it in the front lawn of the church... it was _stuffed_ I remind you. Some people can't take a joke.

I felt goose bumps along my sking and I rubbed my arms, my fingers brushing over a few small reminders of last night. Of how human I was. I decided to ignore it.

"Hey..Fujin? Whose...Zell?" I nearly laughed. I pointed to the tattoed blonde asleep in the back.Quistis groaned.

"I always get stuck with the lazy ones. Just great." I decided to help her out. Call it the season. Whatever. Ms. Minits agreed to put Quistis in my group and put Irivne and Zell in one. Suckers.

"Seifer! I'm in your group." Seifer grinned at her and turned back to his conversation with Rinoa. Whore.

"That's really good." I looked at Quistis to find her hovering over my picture. It was some sort of dragon or something. Hell if I know, I just draw. I never plan anything, least of all my art.

"Thanks." And that was all.

_---Seifer-- (+)_

Good god, did the idiot _never _shut up! I wasn't even listening any more. Bitch didn't have anything good to say about anyone but herself. Self centered little priss. I hated those kinds of people.

The ones who could never see past money and looks and what kind of connections you had. Hell, she couldn't even see I was the last person she wanted to be talking to. _I_ was the last person I wanted her to be talking to.

Damn, I was infintely preferring the company of that Squall guy and his quiet albino girlfriend. At least what they said was important and to the point. That's all.

"Listen, I gotta go."

"Where?"

"Away." I walked back to Quistis, barely registering her telling me she was in my group with Fujin. Great.

Quistis was my foster sister. I was hoping herparents would adopt me. Quistis was great, a bit bossy, but sweet as honey. It was better then nowhere. Sometimes she would tell me not to wish so hard to live with her, but I could never understand why.

Her father was great, had some money too and best of all, it seemed he wanted me around. I had a history of...' bad behavior' but that didn't seem to bother him. Alan spent alot of time with me and didn't really ever get mad.

"Seifer!" A boot met my shin and I swore, glaring down at Fujin.

"Pay attention!" She snapped and proceed to tell us, rather choppily, that we would be doing our history presentation at Squall's house later on today. Hey, great.

Maybe it would give me a chance to talk to him. He seemed so quiet and sad. I hated to see that look on anyone's face. I just...I don't know. It seemed to remind me that no matter how well _my _life was going, someone else's was about to crash and burn.

A.n: Woot. High school, don'tchya just love it. --

Review!

I'm trying to give this story a darker tone, with a few...hopeful hints to it. But don't expect sunshine and roses. Just good writing. I'm trying to keep it belivable as far as emotions and high school and stuffs, but I'm rather dark and twisted myself so consider yourselves warned. :)

i Ultimate!

p.s pov changes are signaled as follows.

Fujin: -+-

Seifer +

Squall -+-

Quistis -$+$-

just so you could know


	2. Careening into Oblivion

_**Chapter Two--- Careening into Oblivion**_

Squall sat in the farthest corner of the cafeteria he possibly could and waited for Fujin. He never ate the school food. God know's what the macaroni and cheese was _really_ made of, but it sure as heck wasn't no cheese. School food just wasn't safe and he was too lazy to actually make himself lunch, so Fujin's mother made a lunch for both of them. Squall loved Fujin's mother. It was her rarely seen father that scared him to no end.

"Squall." Fujin's voice startled him from his thoughts and he found Fujin accompanied by Seifer and Quistis. He raised a brow.

"We insisted on following her. Rinoa won't leave Seifer alone and Irvine won't leave _me _alone." Quisits explained, casting him a pleading look. How could he say no to such beautiful azure eyes?

"...I guess if you want..."

"Thanks!" She smiled at him and Squall found himself smiling ever so slightly in return. When had anyone other then Fujin smiled at him?

"So, I guess we're supposed to be making a poster on a figure in history and blah blah blah...right?" Seifer chuckled a bit and Fujin nodded absently, staring at a blank piece of paper, her pencil poised and ready to draw something though her head had not figured a suitable subject yet.

"...I've got a lot of art supplies at my house, so we should have everything we need." Squall offered and Seifer grinned.

"So all we need is a person to report on...how about Helen Keller? She was a radical in her day, not this 'we-shall-overcome crap they try to sell us in class."Quistis laughed.

"So...Squall's house, after school? That ok with you, Princess?" Squall scowled at the blonde boy but nodded. Seifer was teasing him. Everyone else teased him, but Seifer was different about it. Somehow...light-hearted. Did that mean they were...friends?

"Sure...Seify-Poo." It was Seifer's turn to scowl while Fujin looked at Squall in delighted wonder. He was attempting to make friends. He might as well, in Fujin's ever present opinion, because it didn't seem as though Quistis and Seifer were going anywhere.

* * *

It was the last hour of the day and Seifer sat between Fujin and Squall, legs propped on his desk, (Mr.Kindell had repeatedly asked him to get his feet off the desk and had finally given up), staring at the ceiling in mind-numbing boredom while Fujin continued her random doodles and Squall slept.

"Hey, Seifer. We're going to Ray's after school, come with and we'll show you around." Rinoa glanced distastefully at Fujin and the sleeping Squall and cast a sickeningly sweet smile onto Seifer.

"...I have homework." Still, the smile did not falter.

"You can do it after."

"Maybe I don't want to. Besides. It's a group project. Meaning Quistis and Fujin." Rinoa persisted.

"I'll come with you. We can go after your done. Or maybe they can start without you." Squall raised his head now, glaring viciously at her.

"Dear god. Please tell me you are _not _that dense or that you were dropped several times as a baby. Just as long as you are seriously not _this_ **stupid** on your own free-will." Rinoa opened and closed her mouth for lack of a reply (bloody miracle).

"The project is at my house and like _hell_ if I let you set a foot on my property. Take a hint and get lost. God. Can't even sleep in this class anymore. Seifer, I hope you know I blame you for this." Squall proceeded to go back to sleep while Rinoa walked away pouting.

Fujin smiled at Seifer. He had a good effect on Squall.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Seifer was simultaneously kicked on the shin and slapped upside the head by Fujin and Quistis. He waited exactly 45 seconds and asked again. Squall sighed.

"Yes, Seifer. We're almost there."

"Oh, goody. I hope you have _actual_ food. What do they serve you guys at this school anyway? Sheep's brain in disguise?" Seifer was referring to the macaroni and cheese. See, I _told_ you it wasn't cheese.

"Seifer, for the love of all that is still good in this world...SHUT UP!" Quistis pleaded. Seifer pouted and Fujin chuckled. He really was just a big kid.

"...Dad's home early..." It was unusual for his father to be home before 5:26 on the dot. It was the only thing Laguna was ever on time for.

"..Dad? I brought some friends over...we're going to work on...Dad?" Squall entered the kitchen to find his father holding his head in his hands, far to somber and a sense of dread filled Squall.

"..Dad..."Laguna looked up, tears in his eyes. Squall started to back away from him, shaking his head as if to deny the unknown. Whatever it was, it just wasn't true.

"Squall...your mother and Ell..." Squall continued shaking his head. _'Not Mom...not Ell...dear god, please not ell...'_ He thought, tears threatening to spill and he didn't even know what was going on.

"There was an accident...a pile up on the way home from Ell's school...Raine didn't make it."

"No." Squall's voice sounded to sure it almost convinced Squall himself.

"Squall..."

"No! She's...no! She's not dead! You're lying!" Squall turned to run, but found himself in Seifer's arms. Fujin wiped a few tears away, Raine being like a second mother to her too. Squall allowed Seifer to comfort him for a few moments before he turned back to Laguna.

"What about Ell?"

* * *

A.n: Ohhhhhh such the sadness! Review!

i Ultimate!


	3. Secret Oath

_**Chapter Three---Secret Oath**_

The hospital loomed before him, menacing and frightening. All he held dear lay in that hospital. Squall raced into the emergency room, Fujin and the others close behind.

"Where is she? My sister- where is she!" The nurse calmly explained to him that he was not allowed to see his sister now.

"Where is she! I have to see her, she _needs _me!" The nurse again told him he was not allowed to see her. Seifer not so kindly explained to her that, if they were not allowed to see Ellone, he would make the rest of her soon to be very short life as painful as humanly possible. She pointed him to room 1314.

"..Ell?" Squall entered quietly, greatly disturbed by the site of his beloved baby sister on the bed, deathly still, pale and connected to various wires and tubes, the eerie echo of her heart monitor threatening Squall with the possiblity of flatlining.

"Ell." He sat beside her, taking a tiny hand in his larger one and closing his eyes. He couldn't lose Ell too. Losing his mother had already settled a cold, throbbing ache in his heart but Ell...Ell couldn't leave him.

"Excuse me...Squall?" The woman in the door way seemed kind, but Squall scowled at her anyways.

"...We're fairly sure she'll be fine in a few days. She's suffered minor head trauma and fracture her arm. Oh, and dislocated her hip. She won't be walking for a few months but she should recover nicely. A slight limp perhaps but nothing therapy can't ---" Squall stood now, unholy rage in his stormy blue-grey eyes.

"Therapy? No amount of therapy is going to 'fix' what happened. Her mother isdead. She saw the whole thing. Ell is 9 years old. Do you have any idea what this could do to her? Blacking out in your car as your mother screams, not knowing whose going to die? She's going to remember this for the rest of her life. Therapy doesn't _fix_ those things." Seifer proceeded to show the doctor out of the room and sat beside Squall.

"She's ok now. Hold on to that." Squall looked at him with a confused expression. Seifer glanced at the girl on the bed and sighed.

"I'm not going to tell you I'm sorry because she's not dead. I'm not going to tell you it's going to be ok, because it may not be and if she lives, it's going to be a long hard road ahead. But she's alright for the moment, so be thankful for that. Just remember...we're here for you too." Squall turned and true enough, Laguna, Fujin and Quistis were seated in chairs, tired and solemn expressions ont heir faces. Squall nodded.

"Thanks."

* * *

Colbalt eyes opened and glanced around curiously. Where was she? Then she remembered.

The car, the scream of brakes, the smell of gas and her mother telling her to be strong. Ellone knew that her mother could not have possibly survived the horrendous gash in her head or left side. She also knew that she herself was the cause of her mother's death. Ellone pondered this. Raine had seen the pile up start. Raine had spun the car to her side, taking the hit full force before the car flipped and landed on the driver's side.

She'd done it to save her daughters life. Because that's what mother's did. They washed, cared and loved their children with all their hearts and when it came down to life or death, they choose their children's life over theirs.

Because that's what mother's did.

Squall sat beside her, alseep in the hosiptal chair. Fujin was on the floor, alseep in a corner. Two blonde people she didn't recognize were on the right side of her bed and her father was next to Squall.

"Squall?" Squall stirred a bit and stilled. A giggle escaped her mouth and she tried again.

"Squally?"

"Ell...too early...go back to bed..."

"Squally, wake up." Squall sat up and rubbed his eyes and looked at her. Suddenly it all came back to him and he resisted the urge to hug her. She was probably still in pain.

"Ell...you're ok..." Ell nodded.

"Mom's..."

"I know."

"It's not your fault..."

"I know. Mom...mom did what she thought was best...she did it for me. I'm sorry it took her away from you though."Tears formed in Ell's eyes.

"You could never take her away Ell. Mom will always be in our hearts. So she'll never really be gone." Ell nodded, wiped her tearsand yawned.

"Who are they?"

"That's Seifer and Quistis. They're my new...friends." Ell grinned at him. She was glad her brother was making friends. He seemed so lonely...

"...Squall...you should be at school!" Squall laughed a bit. Ell was so much like their mother.

"I'd rather be here with you." Ell wrinkled her nose.

"It's too boring here. I've only been awake five minutes and I'm bored already!" Squall pretened to be hurt.

"I'm not interesting enough for you?"

"...No. But if you go to school and learn something, maybe you'll actually grow a personality." Oohh, little bugger had jokes.

"She got you there, Princess. I like her." Seifer grinned at him and Squall rolled his eyes. Greaaaat.

"You shut up."

* * *

Squall, Quistis and Fujin walked in late for third hour. Seifer went for lunch. The teacher was not happy.

"Why are you late? I'm sure you know that school starts at--" Squall cut her off with a glare.

"My mother died." The teacher started and went back to the lesson, flustered that Squall not only had a good reason for being late, but Squall had also managed to make her look like a fool.

Seifer didn't bother showing untill fourth, which was their gym class. Squall and Fujin sported their normal attire of long, loose black sweats,white wife beaters and tennis shoes. Seifer and Quistis however donned black shorts and in Seifer's case a wife beater. Quistis had chosen a light weight, long sleeve shirt.

Insane, if you asked Fujin.

"Fujin..." By the way Squall's words trailed off and he looked at her with concern in those blue depths, he noticed. Fujin scowled.

"...I don't want to talk about him, Squall. There's nothing anyone can do. A restraining order isn't going to stop him, Squall. " Squall frowned.

"...You've gotten one before?" Fujin never shared much and it was obvious it was hard for her to do so, even while venting her rage at her benching station.(1)

" Three actually. The first time..." Fujin trailed off remembering that awful night. The way her mother screamed, how the rain soaked her 9 year old form to the bone as the siren lights blinded her and carried her mother away to the hospital.

"The first time...he was waiting for us after we got home. Mom had taken me shopping." Fujin smiled, almost afraid to do so, as if the memory would shattered if she smiled.

"She wound up in ICU(2) and lost the baby." Squall said nothing, only added more weights but Fujin noticed the concern in his eyes was losing the battle against rage.

"The second time, mom wasn't there. We'd moved, to some apartments just barely inside the school's boundries. I walked in and he was sitting on the couch, a weird grin on his face..." Fujin could still feel the way her father's breath on her neck, the stench of alcohol and his weight nearly crushing her.

Sometimes she wished he had continued abusing her sexually. Because right after he violated his own daughter, he tossed her around like a rag doll. Through the bathroom door, cracked her head against the tile counter in the kitchen and threw her clean through her bed room wall and thenout the first floor window.

"I couldn't walk for a week after that. The management evicted us for destruction of property. And this last time... this last time he didn't leave. Well... he did..." Squall put his hand over hers and closed his eyes. How could anyone hurt her like that? Especially her own father?

"Mom and I were in the hospital for two days and when we got back, he was waiting. But he didn't go into one of his rages. He was sober this time. Said he got a job and was going to take care of us." Squall touched her shoulder as she sat up.

"And your back?"

"Said I was getting disrespectful with him and I had to be set straight. Against the wall." Fujin shook her head, not wanting his pity or sympathy. And Squall only knew aboutthe phsyical abuse, not the sexual, not the emtional, not what her father had done to her mother or what he'd done before the restraining orders or after andFujin could only imagine what he'd think of her if she told him.

She might lose the only friend she had.

* * *

Squall had left Fujin alone for lunch, diverting Seifer and Quistis' attention from her absence by talking. Nonstop. About nothing in particular. Of course this had driven Seifer nuts and as he drug his hands through his hair, Squall noticed his bandless wrisits just as Quistis stood and something clattered to the floor. Squall turned to look and found a four-inch pocket knife and a small tube of exacto knives on the floor beside Quistis shoes.

"...Quistis...you dropped...some uh, stuff." Quistis quickly took them from Squall's hand but as she did, he gripped her wrist and pulled up her sleeve. He didn't like what he found. Angry blue eyes looked between her and Seifer. Seifer looked away.

"...Just...it's not..." Seifer stumbled over his words. What did you say at a moment like this? Quistis yanked her hand away and glared at her friend.

"It's none of your damn business. Just leave it alone." Then she was gone. Seifer and Squall were alone, neither knowing how to deal with the thoughts and emotions that swirled around inside.

And it's when you're all alone that you realize you need help.

But no one's around to hear you cry.

* * *

A.n: oooh such the sadness. REVIEW! 


	4. Move

**_Chapter Four---Move_**

Fujin sat along the wall, eyes closed, knees drawn up tightly around her chest. She tried to clear her mind least the shame and sadness well up in her again and choke her. A body sat down beside her and she turned to find Seifer's smiling face. If Squall told him where she was...

"...What's wrong?" Fujin didn't looked at him. If he knew...if he knew the kind of garbage he was talking too, he wouldn't be smiling.

"Please...just don't ask." Seifer drapped an arm around her, knowing full well she needed some sort of physical assurance right now. That he wasn't going to leave her. However, the silver-haired girl flinched as if he'd hit her.

"You know... my mother use to beat me. Every damn day. Her boyfriend too. I used to think...that it was normal. That that was how all families were. So, when I found out that it _wasn't_ how all families were...I felt...so ashamed of myself. Like I shouldn't have let it happen and that I was some how inferior to everyone else because of it." Seifer laughed a little and Fujin dared to look at him.

"I was too afraid by then to do anything about it. It was just my rotten luck and it wouldn't change. But it did." Fujin felt relieved that Seifer had found a way out. That he was alright now because some one so beautiful shouldn't have to be ashamed.

"Vance..he..he started coming on to me...touching me...doing things that no one should have been doing. I never said anything while it happened. Just let him have his way. I was too proud to give him the satisfaction of hearing me beg for him to stop. I thought mom might have done something if I told her. And I was right." Fujin's stomach sank at the look on his face. So he hadn't found a way out.

"The next time he came into my room in the night, she was with him.She fucking _helped_ him do those things to me. Got off on it like some sick fantasy." Fujin closed her eyes and lay her head on his shoulder. Why weren't things good for the people they should be good for?

"I've been everything from a whore to an anorexic to a cutter. Still trying to get off the cutting. I've been from foster family to foster family and I finally found a place where I'm...loved. I think. And I'm getting better everyday. When I look at you..." He paused and held her closer a moment.

"I look at you and I see that same dead, ashamed look in your eyes that I had and it breaks my heart in two. It's not fair. But...I wanted to be there for you because I know what its like to have no one. Kinda like a knight in shining armor." Fujin nodded and laughed a bit.

"...Thank you...I...I'm trying. It's not so easy...I just...not even Squall knows everything...and I'm afraid that if he knew...he'd leave me too." Seifer laughed.

"Squall would never leave you. And Quistis and I aren't going anywhere for a long time." Fujin smiled for the first time in a long time. Relief flooded through her and she felt...safe.

She should have known better. Nothing good lasts for long.

* * *

A.n: Woot! 

Sorceress Fujin:Another chapter your Royal Muse-ness! -is delighted with her lollipop-

Verdanii:Thankies much! Hope to hear from you soon for the next few chapters! Yeah...the pov signals were identical I think but for now I haven't bothered with then anyways. hehe.

Becca:Yes the deepness! -glomps Edgar- He's soo cute! -laughs-

Jasmine:as you wish! more! lol review! lol

iUlti!


	5. Image of the Invisible

_**Chapter Five--- Image of the Invisible**_

Something wasn't right. Fujin felt it just like she could feel the slight breeze on her arms. It was somehow urgent, insistent. Like a whispered warning. Leave. Don't stay here. But stay she did. Opening the door slowly, she looked around cautiously, afraid her father would suddenly appear from behind the door or from the hall way in that quiet, stalk-like manner he had just for her. All was still. She dared not call to her mother.

"Fujin...you're home early. I thought you were going to Squall's..." Akira's voice was soft and low. Careful. Fujin didn't look at her.

"His mother died last night. He's spending tonight with his sister and Laguna in the hospital." Akira nodded.

"That's too bad. Raine was such a kind woman. I'm glad Ellone's alright though. She does wonders for the boy...Was your day at school alright?" Fujin nodded, said that school had been just fine. Akira came up behind Fujin and slipped something in to her pocket.

"I'm going to take a nap. I love you, honey." Fujin turned to meet her mother's beautiful grey eyes before answering in kind. The door to the bedroom shut and Fujin heard the soft sounds of the stero. The uneasy sense of dread left Fujin's body only moment's before every hair on the back of her neck stood on end and her body went cold.

"Good day at school Fujin?" The man's voice slithered over her, coated her in a sick mixture of hatred and longing. Longing for the love of a father and hatred for the one she had.

"It was fine." He was close to her now, watching her get her books out of her pack, set them neatly on the table, take out a pen, poise it over the paper as her eyes stared blankly at the textbook pages before her, pretending to read.

"I've got good news Fujin." She hated the way he said her name. So softly, loving even. Far from the way she knew him to be.

"What's that?" She willed her voice to sound intrested, excited. All she could muster was a strange tired fear. Her body tensed before she even saw him grab for her neck. Fujin bit back a scream as her body connected with the floor. Mother was sleeping.

"Your mother's pregnant." All resistence left her body. No. It wasn't true. He was lying to her. Fujin met her father's eyes, an even deepr crimson then her own, disblieving every word he uttered. The iron grip around her throat tightened.

"I'm not lying. I know that's what you think. But I'm not lying. She's such a wonderful mother, don't you think? But I can't have a screwed up kid on my hands now can I? So whose going to pay the price?" Fujin turned to look at her mother's door, only to find her mothers grey eyes, tear filled and sorry. Fujin looked back at her father with all the hate she could find in her.

"I am."

"That's right. Smart girl." Fujin didn't hear anything after that, didn't feel anything. Only one thing ran through her mind; At least it wasn't the baby.

* * *

Ulti: Weeee! Update! Short and sad but review anyways! Any suggestions or whatnot?

Sorceress Fujin: -laughs delightely- Yay! Lollipop! Thank you and yes, you are a god!


	6. Red Sky

**_Chapter Six--- Red Sky_**

Squall sat alone in first period. Fujin wasn't there. Dread was coiled in his stomach but he assured himself it was nothing. It had to be nothing.

The teacher continued to drone on and on about quadratic equations and what not but Squall's mind was far from math. It rested on Ellone and Fujin, the two most important people in his life at the moment. The only solice he found in his thoughts was the fact that Ellone was safe.

The day passed in an oddly blurred, slowed fashion. Like a dream that wasn't even his. Before he knew it , Squall was at lunch, sitting beside Quistis and Seifer, their happy banter sending waves of nausea through him. Something was not right.

"Squall? Squall, you ok?" Seifer's voice was low, deep. Concerned. Squall's eyes were hazy and distant when he looked at Seifer.

"...I need to go see Fujin. She's not here. I need to see her." Squall's voice sounded strange, even to himself, as if he wasn't really talking. Panic coated his words and fear had a firm grip in his eyes.

"Ok, I'll drive you there." Quistis voiced the fact that she was coming too. Squall said nothing.

The drive to Fujin house seemed to take hours. Squall made Seifer park down the block, unwilling to let any passers-by see they were anywhere near Fujin's home.

Fear was coiling in his stomach and making the bile rise Squall's throat as he looked at the quiet house before him. Standing before the door, Squall found he didn't want to knock. He was scared. Fucking _terrified_ of what he would find after doing so. Seifer knocked for him.

"Squall?" Akira's grey eyes held surprise and a hint of nervousness.

"Is Fujin here?" Akira nodded and let them in.

"She's sleeping right now." Squall nodded and found his way to her room. The door was open and Fujin lay on her bed, sleeping. Just as Akira had told him. Relief has justbegun to wash over him when he noticed her shirt was torn, her arms and back were bruised and slightly bloody and her jeans lay in a torn heap on the floor.

"Fujin!" Fujin's eyes slowly opened and when she realized just who was at her house, she struggled to find the blankets, ashamed of the state she was in. However, Squall was holding her, not turning away. He was telling her it would be ok. He'd take her away from here and she'd be ok.

"No. I have to stay." Squall looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"No, you're coming with me." Fujin pried herself from his hold and pushed him away.

"You have to leave, He'll be home soon. I have to stay. I have to. You need to leave. Now. Before He comes home. If He finds you here..."Fujin looked out the window nervously and tried to make Squall leave. He refused.

"If He finds you here..." Fujin's eyes trailed to her mother.

"..Did you pack?" Akira nodded. Fujin walked to her, uncaring that people were int he room and she had on nothing but her panties and a t-shirt.

"Squall...take her with you. Don't tell anyone where she is, don't let anyone see her. Get her out." Squall frowned.

"You're coming too. I'm not leaving without you." Seifer touched her shoulder.

"...Please...just come with us. You can't stay here." Fujin shrugged his hand off and shook her head.

"I have to stay." A slamming noise caught her attention and she shoved the three teens in to her room, shutting the door. Vincent never went into Fujin's room. Never.

"He's home."

* * *

A.n: Small update, yay for me!

**_Squall'scute55:_** So now you know what happened. Promise it'll get happier!

**_Jack Hanek: _**Seifer will be getting more involved but you'll just have to wait and see. P.s I haven't review for Early Graves but I have read it! And it was fan-fucking-tastic! I love how you paired Terra with Fujin. Very nice P.s2 Everyones fucked up in this story. And unless I get a wild hair and change it, don't expect a sunshine and roses ending.


	7. This Doesn't Hurt

**_Chapter Seven--- This Doesn't Hurt_**

Fujin hurried into the bathroom as Akira went to 'sleep' in the bedroom. She heard Vincent enter and she flushed the toliet, praying to every god and goddess he didn't suspect anything. Opening the door, he was waiting for her.

"Feeling better?" His crimson eyes laughed at her and she moved past him into the kitchen.

"Answer me, Fujin." He was behind her now, hands on her waist, lips on her neck.

"Yes." She tried to move away but that iron grip was used on her hip to keep her in place. She winced but said nothing.

"Where's your mother?"

"Sleeping."Vincent spun her around and smiled at her.

"Then I guess we should be quiet." Fujin recognized the look in his eyes and she shoved him away, half succeeding, and tried to run. That wasn't smart. He only let go of her waist to grab her by the wrist, pull her back and throw her against the stove. She bit her lip, trying not to cry out.

"I see you don't want to play today. Too bad. I was in a good mood." Fujin gave up trying to be strong as she looked in her father's eyes and all she saw was hatred and loathing. So she did the only thing she'd never done. She cried.

"Does it hurt Fujin? Do you want me to stop?" Fujin couldn't reply because the next thing she knew she was in the air and landing on the table. She couldn't tell if that sickening crack was her head hitting the tableor the table breaking.

"Tell me it hurts. Tell me to stop." Trying to get up wasn't working, her legs were shaking and her head spun as he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head as far back as it would go, smiling at her almost lovingly as he kissed her forehead.

"Tell me to stop honey. Just tell me it hurts." Strong fingers crushed her jaw in their grasp and she all she could do was whimper until he let go and slammed her against the wall. Vincent was looking up at the tear filled eyes of his daughter, a sick, satisfied smile on his face as he waited for her to tell him to stop. But she didn't. One word was all she said.

"Daddy..."

* * *

The crack of the table was what caught Squall's attention and for once he was afraid. He couldn hear Fujin crying, hear her father's voice telling her to say it hurt and he would stop. She didn't say anything. So the sounds of her body connecting with solid objects contiued. The crying continued.

"Seifer...we have to do something! We have to get her out of here!" Quistis was very near tears. This kind of thing didn't happen to people she knew. It happened to someone else. And now she finally realized; We're all someone else to somebody.

"We have to do it without him knowing or he'll just follow us. It'll never stop." Squall nodded. All they could do was wait. Hold on.

But could Fujin?

* * *

Vincent set her down on the floor,looking at her incredulously. She'd never called him that before. Vincent pulled her into a gentle hug, feeling her tense and wait for the beating to start again.

"Tell Daddy it hurts. Tell him to stop." Fujin looked up at him, hope in her eyes.

"It hurts,Daddy...please...please stop." Vincent smiled at her. All Fujin heard was the glass breaking around her, breakingin her skin before her body hit the concrete outside and her world went dark.

* * *

A.n:Awwwwww the sadness!

**Squallscute55:** Yes her friends help but can they save her? Dunn dun duuuuuunnnn.

**Jack Hanek**: I hate hiatus'. They take forever! -pulls at her hair- I'm glad you're still interested in my writing though, it makes me smile! Hope you liked this chapter.

**_Sorceress Fujin_**: I think you'd beat me if I gave you a chapter that was anything less then excellent. I'm allergic to pain!

- i Ulti!


	8. Kiss and Control

Chapter Eight---Kiss and Control

The teens hiding in Fujn's room listened. It was mostly quiet. They had no idea what horrors were taking place outside that door and they were afraid to find out. So they waited,prayed and waited some more. All the group really knew was that they needed help. Now.

But how?

---

Fujin opened her eyes very carefully, her ears ringing and her entire body on fire. She frowned, struggling to breath. It was then she realized what was going on. He was on her again. Touching her again. Raping her again. She thought of struggling but thought better of it. He was stronger then she was. He wasn't hurting her mother. That's what mattered right now.

His lips stung her skin, as soft as they were and his hands might as well have been branding irons for all they burned their mark into her. She could feel a hardness pressing into her thight as he continued his exploitation of her body. A hardness that would be sated in her. Again.

Tears rolled down her face, ignored by the man above her as he forced his lips to hers, forced his tongue inside her mouth. Made her kiss him back. Fingers worked quickly at her shirt, tossing it aside before sliding around her back, unclasping her bra. Shame ate away at Fujin as he touched her, took his mouth from hers and moved down slowly, licking and sucking in ways that were not meant for a father and daughter. In ways that forced her body to enjoy it while her mind reeled in agnoy of what he did to her. Of what her body liked.

A slicked trail was left down her stomach as he reached the waistline of her panties. Crimson eyes smiled at her. Large hands held her hips firmly in place and the older man knew she knew better then to protest, knew better then to make any noise. And he knew she would let him fuck her again. So long as he didn't hurt Akira, he could have Fujin.

"Tell me you want it, Fujin." Vincent slid her underwear down slowly, felt her tense under him. She looked away, ashamed and breathing heavily. Her body wanted it, her mind hated it. Her body would win. He grabbed her throat and kissed her.

"Tell me you want it." Fujin swallowed hard, closing her eyes so she didn't have to see him.

"...I..I want it."

"Good girl." Rought fingers were thrust into her, making her back arch, pushing his weight up with her as he pumped his hand against her, meeting the thrust of her hips. The sounds of her sobs were ignored.

His hands fumbled for the button to his jeans as he released himself from the confines of denim and replaced his fingers with something much larger. She bit back a whimper. He only enjoyed it that much more. Because when she did, he only got hotter, made her do other things.

Things that were so much worse then what was happening now.

----

Seifer could hear the moans of the man in the living room and Quistis covered her mouth in disgust. Squall noticed the open window for the first time. The open, screenless window. Fujin had often come to his house late at night, no explanation, only a yawn and slept on the floor. Now he knew how and why.

"Stay here. Just...I'll be back. I'm getting help." Squall, with the help of Seifer, was out the window and on the ground without a single sound. The only problem was the fact that he had to pass the living room window to get to the main street.

Getting down on his stomach, he crawled. Slowly, quietly. Praying that he wasn't caught, praying that Fujin could hold on.

And praying that bastard got the chair.

A.n: Short update my lovelies. ooh. good to be back!1 I love all you faithful reviewers. If you review I shall write! ahha

-Ulti-


End file.
